This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing internal organs from game animal, such as a deer.
Hunter's in the process of field dressing game animals, have to cut out and remove the anus and anal tract. Usually they perform this operation with a knife, sometimes a dull knife. This leads to a messy job, damaging and tainting or spoiling the meat.
This invention concerns the employment of a hollow tubular cutting tool to remove a plug section of the deer flesh containing the anal orifice of the deer carcass. The cutting tool has a sharp edge that is centered on the anal orifice of the animal. With a turning-twisting motion and a slight pushing pressure, the tool cuts through the skin to a depth of approximately 0.75 inch. The tool is then removed. At this time, the hunter may pull the anus and anal tract out if it has been detached from the intestines or tie the anal tract off and pull it back into the body cavity and discard with the balance of the intestines. This leaves a perfect round cut, which will allow the body cavity to drain better, because you have not damaged the meat in the area which normally happens when you try to perform this job with a knife.
Specific features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawings and description of a cutting tool that can be used in the practice of the invention.